Friend-in-a-Box
Plot Maurice and King Julien sneak in the Zoo Office. When King Julien jumps in, he falls because Mort (as always) is hugging his feet. King Julien kicks Mort to the trash can. The Lemurs then look inside the box of the Lost and Found. King Julien throws away a pile of money (which he calls "paper junk"), a metal necklace saying "BOW" (which he calls "metal junk"), Mort from hugging his feet (which he calls "annoying junk") and a video game (which he calls "plastic junk"). The game hits Mort on the head. Mort looks on the game and finds a little pink playable character named "Oku". King Julien finds a yo-yo and Maurice shows him what tricks he can perform with it. King Julien then takes the yo-yo from the Lost and Found. The next day, King Julien tries to play his yo-yo, but it lands on the ground and can't get it up. He asks Maurice that his yo-yo broken (though, King Julien thought it was "yo-yo-yo") so Maurice performs more tricks and tells King Julien to practice. King Julien throws the yo-yo on an edge and he falls down twice as the wire of yo-yo ties him up during the fall. King Julien fears his royal feet pointing directly at Mort, but Mort is too focused on the video game he found in the Lost and Found. After finishing a trick with Oku, Mort jumps away and says he's his best friend. King Julien looks in confusion. Meanwhile, at the Penguins' Habitat, Kowalski reveals his new invention, "The Psychotron". Skipper thought it was a robot and thinks it is replacing Rico so he asks Rico to pack up his locker. However, Kowalski reveals that the Psychotron is a gun-like technology that reads private thoughts. He tests it on Private and says, "Hooray for Rainbows and Unicorns!" which Skipper says is what Private's always thinking. Kowalski tests it on Skipper, but it catches on fire. Rico regurgitates a fire extinguisher to turn it off. Kowalski explains that the cause is the cheap circuit board. Rico extinguishes the smoke of the circuit board which also blows Kowalski. At the Lemurs' Habitat, Mort controls Oku to eat a magic star and cheers. Maurice feels happy for Mort and King Julien likes it because he is too focused on the game to touch his feet. However, King Julien said he doesn't like it. He reveals that he hates Mort touching his feet, but likes the feeling of kicking Mort away from his feet (like in the beginning). King Julien tries to get Mort to touch his feet by decorating it and placing it on his face, but Mort is still too focused. While Mort controls Oku to jump over clouds, King Julien designs a box into a game and tries to convince Mort to touch his feet by placing a sock puppet hugging his feet, but Mort continues to participate on the game. King Julien asks Maurice to place Mort on his feet. King Julien prepares to kick him, but he falls and continues to play the game. Meanwhile, Kowalski opens a hatch of the junk machine, but the circuit board is not powerful enough. King Julien chases Maurice and asks him to touch his feet to kick him, but he pushes Kowalski to his feet. King Julien tells Kowalski that ever since Mort found an "electronical" game, he is no longer touching his feet, but Kowalski is too caught up on the "electronical" to listen to the the "Mort no longer touches King Julien's feet" part. Kowalski is impressed by the processing power of the game. Kowalski and King Julien let Mort drink about lots of cups of lemonade so he has to go to the bathroom. When Mort leaves to go to the bathroom, Kowalski takes the circuit board. King Julien tries to get Mort to touch his feet, but after realizing tha the game is no longer working, Mort cries. Kowalski feels guilty, but covers his ears with a headphone to proceeds to fix his Psychotron. At the Penguins Habitat, Kowalski fixes the Psychotron and tells them that he took Mort's video game's circuit board to power his invention. Kowalski tests it, but the rest of the Penguins make him feel guilty, except Rico, who is thinking about fish. King Julien comes by to tell them that Mort is still crying. Kowalski agrees to give the circuit board back to Mort. He tests it at the others and they cheer for him, except Rico, who is still thinking about fish. Kowalski was going to remove it, but it goes haywire, again. At night, the Penguins and King Julien sneak in a toy store at closing time to find the exact video game. Kowalski and Rico will look for the game while Skipper and Private will go on look-out duty with toy cameras, but all they see is a majestic grand canyon (on Private's toy camera) and a kid in "somewhere I can't understand" in a pumpkin patch. Elsewhere, King Julien found an column of yo-yo's and tries to practice, and seems to get the hang of it, but accidentally hits himself in the face and tips the column down. Kowalski and Rico found the exact video game. They head to the cash register and Rico regurgitates several pennies to pay for it. At the Lemurs' Habitat, Skipper and King Julien prepare to give the game to Mort, but Maurice is sick of Mort crying so he gives Mort a cellphone to calm him down. Mort is seen below the smoothie bar playing with the cellphone, listening to some messages. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Viddler Clip 1 *Viddler Clip 2 Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Youtube #1 *Youtube #2 *MegaVideo #1 *MegaVideo #2 Ipod File *MP4 Link 1 *MP4 Link 2 *M4V Link 1 *M4V Link 2 Download Only *AVI Link 1 *Rapidshare *Hotfile Link Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] n/a [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Fire Extinguisher - '''To put out an overheated Psychotron *'2 clips '- to unlock the casing where the game-boy was that they needed. *'Pennies''' - to pay for the game-boy. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] Psychotron Ability: Able to read minds Failure/Success: Success [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'Charlie Brown': When Private and Skipper use ViewMasters as binoculars, Skipper sees a bald kid with his dog in a pumpkin patch; what a blockhead! This is a reference to Peanuts, a popular comic strip by Charles Schulz, which ran from 1950 to 2000. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based * When Kowalski points the Psychotron at Rico all it says is, "Fiiiiiisshhhh!" Rico seems to think about fish all the time. * In the Lost and Found box, King Julien looks through some items and calls them: The money pile: Paper Junk The necklace: Metal Junk Mort hugging his feet: Annoying Junk The Video Game: Plastic Junk Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes